


Looking for fic

by Lizzy_Bunnymund



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Bunnymund/pseuds/Lizzy_Bunnymund
Summary: I'm looking for fic
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Looking for fic

akihito gets drunk, cheats on Asami and has twins. I'm sorry for my bad english


End file.
